In Which Gaara Loses His Temper
by Hugs Lee 13
Summary: This takes place when Gaara is six years old. Kankuro refuses to stop aggravating Gaara with his new toy. What will happen? Dedicated to everyone who hates precorders.


**Hello, my dear Fan Fickey buddies! How are you all doing today? First, I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing my other stories; you make me feel so loved! Now, as you all know, today is January 19th, which is very special for a number of reasons. On this day, Robert E. Lee was born, a presidential news conference was televised for the first time with the permission of president Eisenhower, new episodes of Psych and Monk premier (see for details), and, most importantly, GAARA WAS BORN!!!!!!!!! So I thought to my self, "what can I do to commemorate this special occasion?" And I came up with a) update my Gaara story early (if you ever want to read the end you'd better review), or b) post this oneshot. Guess what I chose. You're right! I would like to thank my little sisters and my sadistic ex-music teacher for all the hours of bloody inspiration. A/N: In this story, dear Gaara is six, Kankuro is seven, and Temari is eight. Don't forget the three R's: reading, recommending and reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Psych or Monk (they aren't in the story, but I just blatantly plugged them, so I should probably apologize), Jingle Bells, or a precorder, thank the Lord Almighty.

In Which Gaara Loses His Temper

One day little Gaara was sitting in his sandbox when he heard an earsplitting shrieking noise coming from his house. Gaara ignored it and went back to playing with his sand. Then the shrieky sound happened again. And again! It sounded like a dying duck trying to sing Jingle Bells. Gaara looked up, muttered under his breath, and went to go see what the noise was, the sand from his box trailing behind him.

Gaara arrived at his house and peeked inside. There was Kankuro, blowing into a piece of translucent purple plastic like his life depended on it. "So that's were that awful noise was coming from!" exclaimed Gaara. "Hi Gaara! Doesn't it sound great?" asked Kankuro. He began to go back to blowing into the object, but Gaara used the sandbox sand to take it away from him. "No, it does _not_ sound great! What the heck is this awful thing?"

"Ooh… Gaara said heck…" said Kankuro in a sing-song voice.

"You're darn right I said heck!" Gaara was getting more and more aggravated. "Now what the heck is this thing?"

"Temari! Gaara said darn _and_ heck!"

"Go away, Kankuro! I'm busy!" yelled Temari from her room.

"But Gaara said heck!" Gaara was tapping his foot in impatience.

"Well Gaara needs to learn better curse words doesn't he?"

"Tamari!"

"Shut up, Kankuro."

"Ooh, Temari said shut up!"

"Kankuro! Stop being such a tattle-tailing idiot and tell me what this piece of plastic is!" yelled Gaara, waving the purple monstrosity around in the air.

"It's my precorder." Said Kankuro in that annoying singsong voice that those of you with younger siblings have come to love so well. "Well I don't like it! I'm going to kill it." With that Gaara turned on his heel and began to walk away. But Kankuro wasn't buying it. He jumped on Gaara from behind and grabbed the precorder. "Ha ha! I got my precorder back!" Kankuro stuck the cursed object in his mouth and began to try to squeak out Jingle Bells again. But Gaara had had enough. "Sand Coffin!" he yelled making a sign with his hand. The sand wrapped itself around the still squeaking precorder. "Hey! Not fair!" yelled Kankuro. Gaara stuck his tongue out at Kankuro. "Imploding sand burial!" Gaara yelled, squeezing his hand shut as he did. The sand squeezed shut around the precorder, sending shiny pieces of purple plastic flying in all directions. "I'll have to remember to use that move again…" thought Gaara. He turned around to go back to his sand.

But then Kankuro reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny blue precorder. "Ha ha! I win!" yelled Kankuro. He stuck the precorder in his mouth and began to play again. Squeak squeak _squeak. _Squeak squeak _squeak._ "No!" yelled Gaara. He pounced on Kankuro and snatched the precorder away. "Give it back! It's mine!" whined Kankuro. He tackled Gaara and they rolled around on the floor both trying to get the precorder. "Eeeew!" exclaimed Temari, walking in, "Gay much?" Gaara and Kankuro both stopped to look up at her. "Ooh! Temari's wearing makeup! Ha ha! Temari you look like Gaara!" Temari had big purple circles of eyeliner around her eyes. "Oh, shut up Kankuro! I do not look like Gaara! I look _mature_."

"Ooh, Temari said shut up again!"

Meanwhile Gaara was creeping towards the door, precorder in hand. Temari tried to hit Kankuro in the head with a pillow. Kankuro spun away laughing, then looked down and realized – "Hey my precorder is gone! Gaara!"

Gaara skipped down the path towards the tool shed in the back of the house. He sang as he skipped along. "I got the evil plastic thing! Hee hee hee! Hee hee hee! I'm gonna kill the plastic thing! Yay for me! Yay for me!" Gaara opened the door to the shed while doing a little dance. "I'm gonna get a hammer and smash the precorder thing! I'm gonna get a hammer now everybody sing! I'm gonna get a – what the heck?"

Instead of the shed being filled with shiney bolts and hammers like it usually was, the walls were lined with precorders! "Aaaaiiigggghhhh!" Gaara shrieked. "I see you found my precorder shed." Said Kankuro, who had sneaked up quietly behind Gaara. "What is this place?" whispered Gaara. "This is the Hall of Precorders. This is where I trained myself to do my new ninjutsu techniques."

"New techniques?"

"Yes. Like this," Kankuro made a goofy little sign with his hand and yelled "Ear-splitting Noise!" The precorders all shrieked of one accord. Windows shattered, dogs howled, and Gaara frowned. "Is that the best you can do? My sand coffin was so much cooler than that."

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Oh yeah, well, Precorder Storm!"

The precorders all leapt off the wall and began buzzing around Gaara like a swarm of bees, swiping at him, and all "playing" the same awful song.

"Ha ha! I win!"

"Oh my gosh, you're so immature," said little Temari, who had followed them outside and was reading a "fashion" magazine.

"Arr.…" growled Gaara. "I'll just do this!" With that, Gaara did a hand sign and went to sleep, letting the demon inside him take over. Within thirty seconds all the precorders were dead. Gaara then woke up. "That's another good move. I'll have to remember that."

"Temari! Gaara broke all my precorders!"

"Good!"

"Thanks a lot Gaara! Now I have to develop a new ninjutsu technique!"

But Gaara had already skipped away singing his precorder song.

**Well, that's it! Happy birthday dear Gaara, happy birthday to you! Insert picture of me jumping out of a birthday cake. Chouji attacks cake. Whoops. Well that's that. Hopefully I have made your day a little more random and enjoyable (let me know if I succeeded, it ain't hard, just click the pretty purple box). And plus now you know why Kankuro had to resort to using his puppet ninjutsu. Have a nice day! And don't forget the three R's (see top author's not for details)!**


End file.
